1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coating/drying device having a first application device for applying liquid or pasty application medium to a first side of a material web, in particular of paper or board, moving in the running direction, and having a second application device for applying liquid or pasty application medium to a second side of the material web, opposite the first side.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coating/drying devices are generally known in the prior art. In these devices, it is usual for a layer of application medium to be applied to one side of the material web and for this then to be dried in a drying device. Only then is an application medium layer applied to the other side of the material web and likewise dried. The disadvantage with these coating/drying devices is, firstly, that two drying devices have to be provided, which is not only expensive in terms of procurement and maintenance of these drying devices but, moreover, significantly more overall space is required. Secondly, the energy efficiency of single-sided drying, that is to say the drying effect per unit of energy applied, leaves much to be desired.
What is needed in the art is a coating/drying device, which permits both sides of the material web to be coated and dried in a space-saving and energy-saving manner.